Outside
Outside would be a 2024 American buddy road musical animated film directed by Jennifer Lee, from an screenplay by Lee and Victoria Strouse. Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, the film would star the voices of Krysten Ritter and Rachael Taylor in the lead roles, with David Tennant, Dominic Cooper, and Ginnifer Goodwin in supporting roles. The film's score would be composed by Alan Silvestri, while its songs would be written by recurrent Disney songwriter Stephen Schwartz. Disney would announce development on Outside in early 2020, with Lee being set to write and direct the movie. Ritter and Strouse would join as star and co-screenwriter, respectively, in mid-2020, while the cast would join during the next months. The filmmakers would consult with therapists about agoraphobia and post-traumatic stress disorder in order to potray them accurately in the film, while Lee would develop the film with a noticeably darker tone than most Disney films. The writers would also consult with Amputee Coalition in order to depict an accurate representation of amputee characters. Outside would be released on May 27, 2024, and would met a highly positive critical and commercial reception. Critics would praise the film's screenplay, direction, vocal performances, score, animation, songs, and tone, and would earn 1.3 million dollars at the box office over a budget of 140 millions. The film would win Academy Awards for Best Animated Picture, Best Original Score, and Best Original Song. Synopsis In an unknown world, there was a young princess named Frykt, who was as curious as possible... until one day, she got out of her castle, and was ambushed by an unknown attacker, who ended up taking nothing but her arm with his swords. Ever since then, the brave and curious princess became a scared one, afraid of going out in fear of death. Years later, Frykt and her new assistant, Frelser, are kidnapped by the same forces that harmed Frykt years ago, with the subsbequent escaoe leaving them in the word with nothing but a vehicle. Now, Frykt must learn to live in the outside world once again or else her whole kingdom wll pay the consequences. Voice cast * Krysten Ritter as Frykt, a once-curious princess who developed agoraphobia and post-traumatic stress disorder after losing her arm when attacked as a child. * Rachael Taylor as Frelser, Frykt's new personal assistant, who tries to help her cope with her PTSD as they travel to return to the castle. * David Tennant as Morder, a sadistic and insane conqueror who aims to take over Frykt's kingdom, and the man who cutted off Frykt's arm. * Dominic Cooper as Hersker, a charismatic-yet-sensible king and Frykt's father. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Dronning, a caring-but-strict queen and Krykt's mother. Music Alan Silvestri would compose and conduct the film's score. Silvestri would write a score that could be "a perfect balance between adventure, travel, emotion, and tragedy". Silvestri would refer to Frykt's theme as "fearful and tragic" due to the character's background, while he would compose a theme for Frelser that "showcases this need to help she has". Silvestri would call his theme for Morder "simply threatening, evil, and bombastic". Stephen Schwartz would write the film's songs. Schwartz previously wrote the lyrics of the songs for Disney's Pocahontas (1997), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), and Enchanted (2007). Schwartz would describe his songs as "very much like Hunchback's", stating that " they are not big Broadway-like musical numbers, but rather something big instrumentaly, but most importantly, emotional" and that "they help more to develop the characters rather than move the story forward". Trivia * This would mark the first Disney animated film to star a phisically impaired character. * This would be the first animated Disney film to feature songs written solely by Stephen Schwartz, as in Pocahontas and The Hunchback of Notre Dame, he simply wrote the lyrics, while the music was composed by Alan Menken. * It would be the first Disney film to feature a character with post-traumatic stress disorder. * The film would be Krysten Ritter and Rachael Taylor's first animated film. * Krysten Ritter, Rachael Taylor, and David Tennant previously worked together on Marvel's Jessica Jones (2015-19).